


British America

by hwsixel



Series: From the Lion to the Eagle [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwsixel/pseuds/hwsixel
Summary: On the morning of 4th July 1608, a colony is born.The preamble to the "From the Lion to the Eagle" series, which chronicles the life of the United States of America from a colony to a global superpower.
Series: From the Lion to the Eagle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139468
Kudos: 4





	British America

**4 July 1608**   
_Jamestown, Royal Colony of Virginia, British America_

It was morning when she awoke for the first time. Her eyes blinked open, looking up into the twilight blue sky, watching the stars fading out into the morning light. A breeze chilled her body, a shiver running through her. She breathed, the first of many breaths, unsure what to make of it all.

_Who am I?_

A chirping birdsong, the rustling of tree leaves in the summer morning wind.

_What am I?_

A blue flower, a bright orange sun.

_America._

The feel of the blades of grass on her skin, the softness of the blue flower's petals as she reached for it. The sensation of being...alive. She was alive. She is alive. How did that happen?

She had no direction. No real thoughts or experiences, no ideas or imagination. Just instinct, something she knew but didn't really. Because she couldn't know. Confusion, where was she meant to go? What was she meant to be?

Then, she felt it. A weak thrum against her veins. It was the heartbeat of her people, a comforting, steady beat along her arms. She picked herself up off the grass, her legs wobbling beneath her as she struggled to stand. One foot in front of the other, she felt, one foot in front of the other. She toddled on unsteady feet, going wherever her body took her, wherever that heartbeat led to.

She walked towards her people, wherever they might've been, towards her future, and she didn't stop until she knew.

_British America._ That was the answer. That is what she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I was really nervous to post this work (if you can really call it a work since its so short) because this series, which I have wanted to do for a while, is very close to my heart. I'm also very new to writing fiction in general, so this is super nerve wracking! Anyway, this series will be about US history from the perspective of female America, because I've read so many amazing series from Alfred's POV, and I've always been interested in what nyo!America's would be. Anyway, thank you all for reading this short work and I hope you'll like whatever I will write after this. :)


End file.
